Syrel "Cross" Cartrion
Description Physical Description Height: 179 cm Hair: Dark-blue hair (black) Eyes: Light green Noticeable injuries: - Left hand missing, using a Robotic Hand in its stead. - Right eye missing, using an eyepatch in its stead. Personality Cross is quite stubborn, and consequences isn't the first thing that comes to mind when conducting various acts. He has a short temper, and resorting to violence isn't anything unusual. Despite this, he could however be quite the soothing man, and he's very calm and caring when it comes to his family. Background Story - Pre-IC In Arathi Higlands twenty-three years ago, Cross' mother "Lisa", met a traveler named Haravel Cartrion. They met in a tavern, and spent the night together. The morning after, Lisa woke up alone without any trace of Haravel. She then travelled back to Gilneas, and gave birth to a child which she named "Syrel Cartrion". She did not know much about his father, but she did know his surname and decided to spread it further onto her child. Syrel never really knew his mother that well, since she died when he was only four years old. He was then appointed to his mother's sister. She and her husband took care of Syrel and served as his step-parents. Syrel lived a normal life among the people of Gilneas, until the "Worgen-Apocalypse" occured. The feral worgens killed both of his step-parents and slaughtered most of his childhood-friends. Syrel was lucky enough to survive, and quickly joined the resistance. The only really noticeable difference this led to was the removal of Syrel's eye, which he lost during a battle of Gilneas (he however, didn't get bit). Syrel's whole squad was wiped out, all except for him. Syrel consequently went rogue, staying away from all sort of civilization, hunting worgens on his own. He stayed in Gilneas as long as he could, until he was no longer capable to do it, because of starvation and exhaustment. This whole incident has naturally taken deep roots inside Syrel, and has created a very big hatred toward any form of worgens. He did however make it out of Gilneas alive, and left behind his old identity, now going by the alias "Cross" (as in crossbow). In order to reach Stormwind, he walked all the way from Gilneas, almost dying out of starvation on the road. When he ultimately made it to the gates of Stormwind he only had one goal with his remaining life; Kill as many Worgens possible before eventually being killled himself. Background Story - IC Blades for Hire He joined "The Blades" just some days after having arrived in Stormwind. The Blades were a group of people he thought could have a benefital part in the killing of worgens. He had at the time no idea that most of the members from The Blades were worgens themselves. The members of the Blades were kind to Cross and treated him well, and for the first time for a long time, he genuinely felt happy. So when he inevitably found out that they were worgens. he finally realized that they weren't enemies, but friends. His hate towards none-feral worgens consequently ceased to exist, but he still kept his alias "Cross", since his real identity reminded him too much of his previous life and family. One day, Cross encountered a man named "Kaleb Shakur". Kaleb and Cross didn't get along at all, and encountered each other several times. After a series of events Kaleb sent an Assassin, who sneaked up from behind and hit him unconscious. The man then went to rougly cut off Cross' right hand, using a vicious, sharp blade. Cross survived the bleeding and suspected none other than Kaleb Shakur. Cross grew to despise Kaleb and "The Company", which was the group that Kaleb was a part of, and is also most likely the origin of the actual assassin. Syrel recieved a Robotic Hand from a fellow member from the Blades, Timmy Deneton, and has kept on using it until this very day. He is however, always hiding it beneath a rather big leather-glove. Kings Bane After some time with the Blades, Cross eventually left the mercanaries, doing this without any proper cause. He did nothing but roaming the streets for quite some time, seeing no joy in life whatsoever. One day, however, he accidentally bumped into Captain Richard Winters, a man he was soon about to share a major part of his Stormwind-life with. He was accompanied by two others, a night elf, and another man who also played a major part in Cross' incoming life. James Clarke, was his name. He was recruited into the harbour-based docks. A crew of pirates. In spite of Cross not having any previous knowledge regarding piracy, he smoothly climbed the ranks, becoming the very first Quartermaster of "King's Bane". He then, after a series of events, rose to become the First Mate of the crew, being second in charge after Winters himself. After many events and a long time serving the Bane, Captain Winters found Cross unworthy of keeping the rank as First Mate, as he allegedly thought he took too much pleasure having power, and as Winters described the situation, Cross was "too big for his boots". Captain Winters and the previous first mate, Leebvus Rigatus, plotted to kill him, but was overheard by a member of "The Company", Wolf Blackwood. Wolf and Cross had met at various locations, and one would fortunately consider them as friends, which subsequently led to Wolf telling Cross all about it. Cross immediately acted, and assembled some of the crew-men, the ones he considered to be his "loyaltists", including James Clarke, of that time the Quartermaster. Cross took his loyaltists and travelled to the city of Dalaran, exploiting the magical abilities of Kain Templeman, another so-called loyaltist of his, who summoned a portal. After a while of plotting schemes up in Dalaran, Cross sent his loyaltists back to Stormwind with various lesser assignments, while Cross himself still stayed in Dalaran, given he was in open rebellion with Captain Winters. After around a week, Cross came back to Stormwind, but found out that his closest friend and loyaltist, James Clarke, had betrayed him, joining up with Winters instead. It took little time before he then found out that all his loyaltists had gone the same road as James, which led to the rebellion aborting. Winters however, gave Cross one final chance, and they both agreed on that Cross would step down from being a First Mate, which he did. He, however, didn't stay in Stormwind for long at all. He now despised James Clarke. He hated him. Loathed him. This was one of two reasons why Cross left Stormwind. The other being that Cross' girlfriend, Lillian Halls, had been missing for over two weeks, but he hadn't noticed this due to the rebellion, so he consequently headed to her place of birth, which is also the place she visits frequently - Redridge mountains. He didn't know if he ever was to return to Stormwind again, and the time in Kings Bane was now a concluded chapter. After Kings Bane As previously stated, Cross made his way to Redridge Mountains, with the sole purpose of trying to discover Lilly, but to no avail. Cross stayed there for around a month, temporairly working as a carpenter as he simultaneously was hoping that Lilly would eventually turn up. After around a month he left, seen as he hadn't heard a single word from, or about Lilly, despite numerous inquiries to locals and bypassers. Once he reached Stormwind, he raionally thought that the most logical place to go to was to visit the old vessel, Kings Bane. The ship was fully deserted, and there was no sign of life whatsoever. In spite of this, he thoroughly searched the Captain's cabin for any sign of life, and it was then that he found a note, a note written by none other than Lillian Halls. The note said that Lilly had gotten a miscarriage, and thus left Stormwind, never to return. Needless to say, Cross got into quite the depression. He roamed around Stormwind for a while, before ultimately joining the guards of the Stormwind Regiment, a quite controversial move, given most of his friends were criminals. In spite of this, Cross were doing quite good. Then, one day, when he was doing a casual patrol with a fellow guard, they bypassed a pregnant woman who was undergoing childbirth. They naturally helped her through this, and once done, the woman was welcome to stay at the Command Centre for recovering. Cross befriended this woman, and found out her name was Xynla Sanvralo. Xyn lived in Redridge, so once she was fit enough to leave the Command Centre, Cross accompanied her to her home. Once there, they got a quite intimate relation, and Cross quickly developed feelings for her. The Company This ultimately lead to Cross leaving the guards, to subsequently join up with The Company, on the conditions that he was allowed to borrow gold from Bradley, which he accepted to. He used this gold to purchase a house in Elwynn, where Cross and Xyn came to live, together with the infant daughter. Cross developed quite strong feelings for this daugther, even though he wasn't the legitimate father. Seen as Xyn was quite indecisive when it came to names, Cross suggested the name "Lisa" - The same name that his deceased mother had had. However, Cross was managing quite well at The Company, better than he himself had expected. He even befriended an old enemy of his, Lucinder Hawthorne, in spite of her shooting him on numerous occations in the past. It didn't took long until he was promoted from fish-hood, and became an actual affiliate of The Company, a so-called "Proven". Despite the success in the Capital, Cross wanted to leave Stormwind for good. This decision emerged when he found out that Xyn had become pregnant, this time with Cross. Given his earlier girlfriend Lilly had had a miscarriage, he was quite over-protecive of Xyn, and the very thought of her sharing the same fate as Lilly made him sick. They then determined that they were going to leave not only Stormwind, but the entire continent. They ultimately chose Northrend as the resorting destination. Before leaving, Cross wanted to secure their financial condition, and this was achieved by selling the vessel Kings Bane. The previous Captain, Winters, had myseriously left Stormwind while Cross was in Redridge, and hasn't resurfaced since, which lawfully made Cross the Captain of Kings Bane, seen as he was the First Mate, second in command. He sold the ship to an old friend of his, Theodoric, and was given fourty gold pieces and some additional gems. He also plotted to betray the Company, by 'borrowing' ten gold from Bradley, but once given the ten gold pieces, Bradley whispered in his ear "You don't have to pay me back, but I want one thing in return.. Just look out for Xyn and Lisa, okay?". Cross never minded to ask why he chose this, but an underlying factor was probably because of the fact that Brad and Matt, Xyn's ex and Lisa's father, had had a quite intimate relationship. Nevertheless, Cross soon left the city of Stormwind together with Xynla and Lisa, and they were taken there by Theo's crew. Northrend Since then, Cross has lived together with his wife and his two daughters, Lisa and the infant Olivia in Fort Wildevar alongside Kain Templeman and his wife (who also happens to be Xyn's aunt) Myriah Blackwood. Cross and Xynla were also wed, and Syrel seized this opportunity to get the surname Sanvralo, instead of his previous one, Cartrion. Syrel had heard some problematic news back in Stormwind and thus went back in order to cut loose ends, and once there he stumbled upon his father in his rather remote house in Elwynn. Lord Haravel Cartrion was very unhappy with Syrel's disapperance, and this ultimately lead to Haravel drawing his sword. Haravel continued to mock his bastard son, exclaiming "you're soon about to meet your dead friends, Syrel". This quote made Syrel draw his sword too, and the sword fight didn't last for long at all, the outcome being that Haravel lost his hand. As Haravel screamed in agony, Syrel panicked since someone from outside the building may have heard his screams. And therefore, Cross pierced his sword through his own father's heart. After this, he immediately left for Northrend again and has stayed there ever since. He's living a relatively good life with his family, and has no intention to ever return to the Eastern Kingdoms. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans